Liu Kang
Liu Kang is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Wikia Match-Ups * Cody Travers VS Liu Kang Information Background * Height: 1.78 m | 5'10" * Weight: 80 kg | 185 lbs * Trained by Bo' Rai Cho * Member of the White Lotus Society Fighting Style * Jan Fan ** Best defense is a strong defense ** Based on Jeet Kun Do * Pao Chui * Karate * Jeet Kun Do ** Kicking, Punching, Trapping, and Grappling ** All done seamlessly without fixed patterns * Choy Lay Fut ** Defensive style ** Effective against fighting more than one person * Monkey * Dragon ** Shaolin Boxing style Special Moves * Flying Dragon Kick ** Flies toward the opponent with a kick ** Enhanced version is faster with a fiery kick ** Learned the move from Bo' Rai Cho ** Used to defeat Shang Tsung * Dragon Fire ** Fireball in the shape of a dragon ** Enhanced version turns into a black dragon * Low Dragon Fire ** Same as Dragon Fire, but fired at the opponent's feet * Bicycle Kick ** Flies towards opponent with multiple kicks ** Enhanced version is faster with fiery kicks ** Sounds hilarious while using it * Dragon's Tail ** A cartwheel kick that can be followed up with a punch, trip, flip kick, or uppercut. * Parry ** If opponent attacks during parry stance, teleports behind them and punches ** Enhanced version does an uppercut ** Can even parry throws and air attacks ** Cannot parry low attacks or any special moves * Chin Up ** Cartwheel kick and uppercut, followed by a kick to the aerial opponent's jaw ** A dentist's worst nightmare Weapons * Dragon Sword ** Wave-shaped blade ** Can also be thrown * Nunchaku ** Two sticks with chains connecting them ** Originally farming tools Fatalities * Dragon Bite ** Transforms into a dragon and bites his opponent ** Dragon form can also breathe fire * Arcade Drop ** Drops a Mortal Kombat arcade cabinet onto his opponent ** Can disappear or stay before summoning it * Incinerate ** Teleports inside the opponent as living fire, then the opponent burns alive * Fire Shot ** Tosses the opponent into the air, then blows them up with a fireball * Soul Invasion ** Enters the opponent's body, then forces them to tear off their own head ** Shang Tsung totally ripped this off from Liu Kang! * Focused Fireball ** Extracts opponent's chi, then blows them up with it. * Fire Combo ** Uppercut, bicycle kick, then finishes grounded opponent with a fiery fist * Fist of Flame ** Charges fist with fire, then punches through opponent's chest ** Used to defeat Shao Kahn Feats & Stats * Can shatter a steel anvil in one hit with enough Ki focus in Test Your Might as seen in the first Mortal Kombat game (Strength) **With valid scaling, Liu Kang is capable of shattering a large brick of diamond with enough Ki focus as seen in the first Mortal Kombat game when playing enough two player versus match-ups (Strength) * Knocks down two thugs with a fly kick (Strength) * Defeated Ermac, Scorpion, Goro, Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, and Shinnok (Skill) * Has saved Earthrealm multiple times (Skill) * His spirit survived the Battle of Armageddon * Managed to catch and throw the Wrath Hammer (Speed) * Took down two thugs with a single fly kick (Skill) * Can turn into a dragon and summon Mortal Kombat machines... SAY WHAT?! Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * In the original timeline, Liu Kang was finally killed by Shang Tsung WITH Quan Chi's help (Fault) * Was unable to reunite with his reanimated body * Has been defeated by Raiden (Fault) * Weapons are not always useful * Parry can be punished by low attacks and specials Gallery Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Liu Kang's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang's consept art as seen in Mortal Kombat 3.png|Liu Kang as see in Mortal Kombat 3 Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Warner Bros. Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Healers Category:Orderly Good Category:Orderly Evil Category:Fist Fighters Category:Angry Combatants